


His Sister's Keeper

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [7]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Returning The Goods

**Locksley.**  
 _(Lucky George flips a coin high into the air and catches it, attracting the attention of the people of Locksley gathered around him.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Now… good people of Locksley, I have bad news. Ah, but there is good news as well. OK, now the bad news is the Sheriff ’s tax man is in Clun. He’s not far and he’ll be here soon. But the good news is I, me, Lucky George, am here, with you, in Locksley. _(The crowd cheer. Will peers round the corner of a cottage, keeping out of sight.)_ Now, I will give you good hard cash for any jewellery, trinkets… Anything of value I will turn to pennies. Those pennies will pay the tax man and that will keep you out of the Sheriff ’s jail! So help me to help you. Be lucky. Come to Lucky George.”

**A herder’s pasture.  
** _(Much and Robin approach the herder.)  
_ **Robin:** “Good morning! I have a proposition for you. _(Much gets a purse out of his shoulder bag.)_ The next time you have meat to take to Nottingham, you take it to the village of Locksley.”  
 ****

**A different herder’s pasture.  
Robin: **“You take it to the village of Wadlow.”  
 ****

**Another herder’s pasture.  
Robin: **“You take it to the village of Clun.”  
 _(Robin hands the herder the purse.)  
_ ****

**Yet another herder’s pasture.  
** _(Robin and Much approach a fourth herder.)  
_ **Much:** “Now what are you trying to do? Feed the world?”  
 **Robin:** “Don’t give me ideas. _(to the herder:)_ Good morning! A proposition for you. The next time you have meat for the market, you take it to the village of Nettlestone. _(Much looks around and reaches into his bag.)_ Now, I am paying you over the odds. I am paying you in advance for this year… _(Takes the purse from Much)_ … and the next. _(Hands the purse to the herder.)_ Do you know who I am? I am Robin Hood. _(Winks.)_ Don’t let me down.”  
 ****

**Walking back towards camp.  
Much: **_(Sullenly:)_ “If only I hadn’t let the Princess down.”  
 **Robin:** “Much, you can’t think like that. You were doing what you felt was right.”  
 **Much:** “I broke the ceasefire, I ruined the negotiations.”  
 **Robin:** “And they kidnapped Clarke. I trust Lincoln to find her but in the meantime we can’t neglect others who need our help.”  
 **Much:** _(Kicks a stone across the path:)_ “All right.”

**Sherwood Forest. A road through the forest.  
** _(Two outriders and Lucky George’s carriage travel through the forest.)  
_ **Driver:** “We should have gone round. I hate these woods.”  
 _(Inside the carriage, Lucky George is dozing. Outside, Allan jumps in front of the outriders and holds up his hand. The others crest the hill.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Smiling:)_ “This, my friends, is an ambush.”  
 _(The gang run down the hill. Much and Will pull the two outriders off their horses. Little John jumps up on the seat of the coach and knocks the driver off, and remains bent over so Robin can jump on his back and onto the top of the carriage. Once up top, Robin drops inside, ripping through the canvas cover, but Lucky George is ready with his sword. Robin puts up his hands.)  
_ **Lucky George:** _(Quietly:)_ “Come to exchange some valuables for cash? Lucky George loves a deal.”  
 **Robin:** “A deal with the Sheriff?”  
 **Lucky George:** “Ah… now why would you say that?”  
 **Robin:** “I’m sorry, George, your luck’s run out. I’m closing down your business.” _(Lucky George chuckles, and Robin smiles in return.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “With my sword at your throat? I don’t think so. Call your men off.”  
 **Robin:** “No, I don’t think so. You’re surrounded.” _(Starts to lower his arms.)_  
 **Lucky George:** “Ah! Keep your hands up!”  
 _(Robin raises his hands up higher than before and Little John, standing on top of the carriage, reaches down for them.)  
_ **Robin:** “If that’s what you want…”  
 _(Robin jumps and Little John pulls him up onto the top.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Oi! Come back here!”  
 _(Lucky George scrambles out the door in the back as Robin does a back somersault off the top and lands perfectly on the ground. Robin ducks George’s many thrusts and swipes, dancing around. Then when Robin has his back to the carriage door, Lucky George thrusts, appearing to catch Robin’s side and driving the point into the wood. Robin sputters and doubles over, appearing to have been stabbed. The gang gather round in shock. Lucky George looks wildly at them in fear.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Now look, lads…”  
 _(Robin drops his head forward with a groan. Lucky George lets go of the sword stuck in the door, glances at a gaping Much, then grabs the hilt again, but Robin clamps it between his arm and side and stands up, perfectly fine.)  
_ **Robin:** “Only joking. _(Robin punches Lucky George to the ground and starts laughing. Much is not at all amused, but Little John laughs heartily and the others smile in admiration.)_ Let’s see if he’s lucky enough to make his own way home. _(He takes a few steps back from the carriage and holds his arms out wide as Lucky George groans.)_ Take everything. _(Little John smiles broadly as he steps behind the carriage.)_ We are putting this parasite out of business.”  
 _(Little John pats Much’s astonished cheek as he passes him for the driver’s seat. Allan and Djaq climb in the back. Robin looks at Much, rolls his eyes and sighs heavily in relief.)_

**Sherwood Forest, near Locksley.**  
 _(Allan and Djaq ride in the back of the carriage, sifting through the treasure. Little John drives the cart and the others walk in front. They come across a group of men, who have accosted a young woman. The first man runs up and grabs her from behind and pulls her hands behind her.)  
_ **Isabella:** “No! No! _(Isabella grunts as the rope is pulled tightly around her wrists.)_ Please, no. _(The man pushes her forward, picks up his sword and holds it to her back, the length of rope in his other hand.)_ You know what he’ll do to me.”  
 **Robin:** “All right gentlemen, I think it’s time you were on your way.”  
 _(The man looks up, staring at Robin.)  
_ **Tom:** “You touch us and you’ll be in big trouble. We are Robin Hood’s men!”   
_(Robin turns to Much, who returns a wide-eyed but silent look.)_  
 ****

**In the carriage.  
Allan: **“Maybe if you try wearing a dress.”  
 **Djaq:** “I will if you will.”  
 _(Allan puts a double strand of pearls round his neck, and Djaq puts on a necklace of large, polished stones. From outside, they can hear Tom talking.)  
_ **Tom:** “Robin Hood could swing out of these trees at any time and bash your brains out.” _(Allan stops, listening.)_  
 **Djaq:** “Or are you afraid of looking too pretty?”  
 **Allan:** _(Looks at Djaq.)_ “I know that voice.” _(Stands.)_  
 ****

**Outside the carriage.  
** _(Robin and Much stand with their arms folded. Robin smiles, totally entertained by Tom’s boastings.)  
_ **Much:** _(Playing along:)_ “Oh, surely Robin Hood couldn’t take on all of us?”  
 _(The carriage door opens and Tom stands up.)  
_ **Tom:** “Robin Hood wouldn’t be scared of you. _(The carriage door closes and Allan and Djaq come around the wagon, Allan still wearing the pearls.)_ You’re girls compared to him and his men.”  
 **Allan:** “Tom?”  
 **Tom:** “Allan!”  
 **Much:** “Wha—? You know him?”  
 _(Allan walks between Robin and Much to Tom, his pearls swinging.)  
_ **Allan:** “He’s my brother.”  
 **Tom:** “Thank heavens you’re here.”  
 _(Allan chuckles and vigorously slaps Tom’s face, knocking him sideways.  
Robin mouths an “ooh.” Allan pulls him upright again.)  
_ **Allan:** “My purse? My sword? My horse?”  
 **Tom:** “I can explain. My nose! What kind of thing is that to do to your brother? _(Turns to his companions.)_ Is this broken?”  
 **Allan:** _(Turns to Robin.)_ “I say whip him to within a inch of his life.”  
 **Tom:** “If you touch me again, Robin Hood will string you up from the tallest oak in Sherwood Forest!”   
**Allan:** “This is Robin Hood, you idiot!”  
 _(Allan hits the back of Tom’s head, making him stumble towards Robin.)  
_ **Tom:** _(Holding the back of this head:)_ “We beg your forgiveness, Robin of Locksley. _(Robin nods, smiling, trying not to laugh. Allan stands, hands on hips, staring. Tom puts his hand briefly on Robin’s shoulder.)_ Times are hard. My friends here… I have to look after them.”  
 **Allan:** “Don’t believe a word.”  
 **Tom:** “Please, have a heart. Help us out here. We’ll work for you. We could join your band of worthy outlaws.”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods, then looks at Tom’s companions.)_ “What do you two have to say?”  
 **Tom:** “They can’t speak, lord. They’ve had their tongues cut out.”  
 **Robin:** “Why?”  
 **Tom:** “For praising your work. They were overheard.”  
 _(Robin looks about incredulously, then shakes his head.)_

_(As Isabella tries to pull her hands free, Allan walks over to her.)  
_ **Allan:** “Here, allow me. _(Allan unties her hands.)_ There you are. _(Isabella turns around and is immediately entranced by Allan. Allan sees it and smiles.)_ So, tell me, why was my brother and the other two after you?”  
 **Isabella:** “I was trying to escape.”  
 **Allan:** “Escape from what?”  
 **Isabella:** “My marriage.”  
 **Allan:** “But your husband hired men to get you back? You know, some might consider that an act of love, wouldn’t they?”  
 **Isabella:** “Thornton has never loved me. _(Allan hangs his head.)_ Now if you’ll excuse me, **_my_** brother awaits me in Nottingham.” _  
(Isabella turns to go, but Allan catches her right arm.)_  
 **Allan:** “Whoa, wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-whoa! _(Isabella raises her left fist to hit him, but he catches it and chuckles.)_ Whoa! All right. You can’t just go to Nottingham alone; it’s too dangerous. _(Switches to a more gentle grip on her wrists.)_ We’ll take you there… safely, if you tell me your name.”  
 **Isabella:** “Isabella. _(Allan nods and smiles. They stand there a moment, then Isabella flares her fingers.)_ Will it be necessary for us to hold hands throughout?” _(Allan laughs, then lets go of her left wrist.)_  
 **Allan:** “I’m sorry.”  
 _(Allan stands still, a bit entranced by her beauty as well.)  
_ **Isabella:** “In all seriousness, I would like the use of my other arm.”  
 _(Allan releases her hand, smiles and without losing eye contact, walks backwards towards Robin and his brother.)_

**Tom:** _(to Robin:)_ “I think we could be useful to you. _(Holds up Robin’s knife.)_ See? Did you notice? _(Robin swipes at the knife, taking it, as Allan steps over. Robin is annoyed, Allan shocked.)_ If I can steal something from under the nose of the great Robin Hood, think what I can achieve of mere mortals, eh?   
_(Looks to Allan.)_ Allan?”  
 **Allan:** _(Shakes his head, astounded, then looks at Robin.)_ “Look, he’s an excellent pickpocket. And he’s got a big mouth, I know, but his heart’s in the right place. We need more men on our side to help us against the Sheriff and the northern clans.”  
 **Robin:** “And he’s your brother.”  
 **Allan:** “Look, if you had a brother and he’d done something wrong, you’d give him a second chance to make it up, wouldn’t you?”  
 _(Allan glances at Tom, who turns to Robin. Robin digs in his pocket and holds up some tags, swinging them in Tom’s face.)  
_ **Tom:** “Thank you, Robin. You will not regret it.”  
 **Robin:** “You will earn these tags. _(Points at them with the hand holding the tags.)_ You are on probation.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(Gisborne is rushing up the stairs when one of his men rush towards him.)  
_ **Guard:** “This man wanted to see you, Sir.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Gruffly:)_ “I’m late as it is. _(Stops at the top of the steps and turns around.)_ What do you want?”  
 **Thornton:** “Now is that any way to treat your brother-in-law Guy?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Surprised to see him:)_ “Thornton, what are you doing here?”  
 **Thornton:** “I appear to be a bride short. _(Thornton comes up the steps to him)_ I’m looking for your sister. My lovely wife, Isabella.”

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(The Sheriff is slumped in his chair. Gisborne is standing at his right side. Lucky George is standing before them.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Slams the table with his fist.)_ “An outrage! An innocent man robbed whilst going about his legitimate business?”   
**Lucky George:** “I need more guards. About half a dozen should do. Oh, er, I need a new carriage and all.”   
**Sheriff:** “You shall have them. _(Lucky George heads for the stairs and leaves.) (Chuckles.)_ The man’s worth his weight in gold, hm? He makes a profit, we get our taxes. It’s good. A public-private partnership. _(Gisborne paces in front of the Sheriff.)_ What happened, Gisborne? Robin Hood must have known George’s whereabouts. Only once, once, he risked the forest and immediately he’s robbed. Coincidence? Hm? Clue: no. Hood knows more about our business than we do. The question is…how?”   
**Gisborne:** “I don’t know.”   
**Sheriff:** “Well, I do. We have a spy amongst us. And do you know what we have to do to catch a spy?”   
**Gisborne:** “No.”   
**Sheriff:** “I do. Normally, I set a trap. Or rather, you set a trap.”   
_(Gisborne sighs.)_


	2. Dangerous Games

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
Gisborne:** “I told you Thornton, I haven’t seen my sister in years.”  
 **Thornton:** “Well my men have tracked her here in Nottingham and there’s only one person she would be coming to see.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The fact that you cannot control your wife is none of my concern.”  
 **Thornton:** “Oh but it is Gisborne, for you see if I find that you’re hiding her from me, I can make things around here very messy for you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Enough with your idle threats, when I am done with my business here I will do what I can to help find your wife for you.”  
 _(Thornton sneers at Gisborne then turns and leaves.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will finishes showing Robin Lucky George’s treasure.)  
_ **Will:** “That’s it. That’s the lot.”  
 **Robin:** “Where is Lucky George’s money? Where’s the coins?”  
 **Djaq:** “We searched his pockets. Nothing.”  
 **Robin:** “Well, how can he trade if he has no money?”  
 **Will:** “Maybe he spent it all.”  
 **Robin:** “That’s unlikely.”  
 **Tom:** _(to Allan:)_ “Thing is, I woke up and we’d both been robbed. And rather than wake you, I went off to catch the thieves myself. I chased them for days…”  
 **Allan:** _(to Much:)_ “He couldn’t tell the truth if his life depended on it.”  
 **Much:** “Runs in the family, then.”  
 **Allan:** “Don’t make us gang up on you.”  
 **Tom:** “Is he disrespecting our family?”  
 **Much:** _(Frowning:)_ “You rob each other in your family. _(Tom glares at Much.)_ My flask. _(Looks around at the ground.)_ Where’s my flask? _(Allan looks questioningly at Tom.)_ I put it there. Where is it?”  
 **Tom:** _(Looks up at Allan, then takes the flask out from behind him.)_ “Sorry. Old habits. _(Much roughly swipes at it, taking it, scowling at Tom. He stands up and goes to find another place to sit away from Tom. Stands to face Allan.)_ The old gang back together.”  
 **Allan:** “How did they lose their tongues? No lies.”  
 **Tom:** “For spitting at some guards. _(Tom chuckles, then Allan. Seriously:)_ It’ll be different this time. I won’t let you down again, I promise.”  
 _(Allan side-slaps and clasps Tom’s hand, then pulls him into a hug, which turns into a bit of a wrestling match.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(Gisborne stands behind Marian and puts a necklace on her, stroking her neck as he takes his hand away.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Do you like it?”  
 **Marian:** _(Unemotionally, hesitantly:)_ “Yes, I do, but…”  
 **Gisborne:** “It’s simple silver. _(Gisborne walks around to face her. Edward stands nearby, watching, then two of Gisborne’s men escort him away.)_ You have no need of gold or gaudy jewels.“  
 **Marian:** “But really, I cannot accept it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Why not? Have I insulted you? _(Marian glances away. Sighs.)_ You do not like it. It’s too plain, too simple. Take it off.”  
 **Marian:** “No! I-I like it. I will treasure it.”  
 **Gisborne:** “It’s a gift of friendship.”  
 **Marian:** “And I am very grateful.”   
_(Edward is escorted up the stairs as Gisborne’s sergeant comes down.)_  
 **Sergeant:** “You wanted to see me, sir?”  
 _(Gisborne, bothered by the interruption, turns and walks over to the sergeant while Marian listens surreptitiously.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Cancel the guard for the consignment from Rotherham.”  
 **Sergeant:** “No guards?”  
 **Gisborne:** “No guards. Guards attract attention and why would we want to attract attention to a chest full of silver travelling through Sherwood Forest?”  
 **Sergeant:** “Yes, sir.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Grabs the sergeant’s arm.)_ “And tell no-one. No-one. Not even the guards themselves.“  
 **Sergeant:** “Yes, sir.”  
 _(Marian hides her curiosity and formulates a plan in her mind.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Allan walks over to Isabella who has been standing quietly away from the others.)_  
 **Allan:** “Alright there Iz?”  
 **Isabella:** “What did you call me?”  
 **Allan:** “Oh, sorry I, well you know, it was just a nickname.”  
 **Isabella:** “A nickname? _(Considers:)_ I’ve never had one of those before. Being sold into marriage by my brother at thirteen, I was never really able to have friends.”  
 **Allan:** “Your brother sold you into marriage? _(She nods:)_ Well I’m not being funny but why the hell are you in such a hurry to see him?”  
 **Isabella:** “I have no one else! There’s nowhere else for me to go.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah but…say you get to his place, he sees you and sends you right back to your old man?”  
 **Isabella:** “That’s just a chance I’ll have to take, I’ve come too far now.”  
 _(Allan says nothing but wonders if there is a better way.)  
_ ****

**Nettlestone.  
** _(Lucky George drives his new carriage into the village. Will and Djaq are on the outskirts and see him.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Good morning, Nettlestone!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Disgustedly:)_ “Look at that.”   
_(She walks around the back of a cottage to see better as Lucky George continues into the village.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Hey, you know me! Come to Lucky George. I help you, you help me…”  
 **Djaq:** “I thought we had put him out of business! _(Will follows her as Lucky George invites the villagers over.)_ Look at this.”  
 **Will:** “Where does he get his money from?”  
 **Djaq:** “They sell everything. Why?”  
 **Will:** “Word’s got round. Robin will return their goods, just like he did before.”  
 _(Will and Djaq return to the forest.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(Allan is talking animatedly with Robin.)_  
 **Allan:** “Come on, we can’t let her go back to her brother, he sounds just as bad as her husband.”  
 **Robin:** “I don’t think Isabella’s going to want to stay in the forest with us, Allan.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah, alright point taken, I’m just saying there’s got to be another way to help her, hide her till we can send her husband and his men packing.”  
 **Much:** “We’ve already taken three of his men away, into our gang no less!”  
 _(Robin, seeing a lone rider in the distance is distractedly listening to Much and Allan bicker when he realises who it is.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting the squabbling:)_ “Enough. I need time to think. I’ll be back shortly.” _(He leaves towards the direction of the rider, stealthily and with purpose. Isabella and the others watching him go.)_

_(Marian is riding her horse down the road when Robin jumps out at her, startling her horse and causing it to rear.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Holds up his hands to the horse.)_ “Whoa! Whoa! I wish you no harm!  
 _(The horse rears again and Marian tumbles off its back, luckily landing on her feet.)_ But I will relieve you of your valuables. _(Marian walks around to the horse’s head, glaring at Robin. She grabs the bridle and calms the horse as Robin leans on his upright bow with his roguish grin.)_ Sorry. I thought you were some rich noblewoman looking to donate your fancy jewels to a good cause.”  
 **Marian:** _(Not amused:)_ “You knew it was me.”  
 **Robin:** _(Charmingly, mischievously:)_ “You shouldn’t be riding alone through the forest. There are some very unsavoury characters about. Outlaws, you know.  
 _(Marian ignores him, tending her horse. Robin notices the necklace and picks up the dangling end.)_ What’s this?”  
 **Marian:** _(Slapping his hand away:)_ “Don’t touch!”  
 **Robin:** _(Looking at the necklace:)_ “It’s very pretty. Have I seen it before?”  
 **Marian:** “No. It was a gift.”  
 **Robin:** _(Curiously:)_ “From whom?”  
 **Marian:** “Does it matter? I should be going.” _(Turns to her horse.)_  
 **Robin:** “I don’t know. Does it?”  
 **Marian:** _(Turns her head towards Robin. Quickly:)_ “No!”

**Robin:** _(Turns his head aside as he knows. Jealously:)_ “Gisborne.”  
 **Marian:** “What?”  
 **Robin:** “Just a guess. Am I right?”  
 **Marian:** “As it happens.”  
 **Robin:** “Interesting.”  
 **Marian:** “Why interesting?”  
 **Robin:** “You obviously like it. _(With jealous sarcasm:)_ And it is certainly a special and thoughtful gift from a man that clearly means a lot to you.”  
 _(Marian thinks a bit as Robin leans his chin on his bow.)  
_ **Marian:** “I’ve told you Gisborne is after me. This is just his latest attempt to impress me. Besides, it didn’t seem to bother you when I asked you for your help.”  
 **Robin:** “That is unfair, Marian. You know I was in the middle of a mission at the time.”  
 **Marian:** “I know that you only come to me for help, never to help me. I needed you and you shunned me for another quest for glory.”  
 **Robin:** "I wanted to help you, I still do. _(Gentler:)_ You just have to let me.” 

**Marian:** _(Sighs:)_ “You’re being childish over Gisborne, do not take it out on me. _(Her tone softer:)_ Despite what you may think, green is not a good colour on you. _(Robin nods and they share a brief smile. Sensing what’s really bothering him:)_ What happened to Clarke wasn’t your fault you know. _(Robin looks at her:)_ You shouldn’t blame yourself either.”  
 **Robin:** _(Shakes his head:)_ “Much is taking on enough blame for the both of us. _(Earnestly:)_ We need to get her back, Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “And you will. Clarke is a survivor, she’ll surprise us all, you’ll see. _(Robin looks down, hoping Marian is right. Changing the subject:)_ What was it you wanted? This is hardly a chance encounter.”   
**Robin:** _(Looking to her again:)_ “We rescued a woman being chased in the woods today, her husband and his men are still looking for her.”  
 **Marian:** _(Frowns:)_ “Does she have family in Nottingham?”  
 **Robin:** “A brother apparently, but he was the one who sold her in the first place so…”  
 **Marian:** _(Continuing the thought:)_ “So she’d be going from the fire back into the frying pan, as it were?”  
 **Robin:** _(Nods:)_ “Not an ideal situation either way. We need to hide her somewhere until we can find the men that are still searching for her and stop them.”

**Marian:** “So you thought you’d ask me to invite her to Knighton?”  
 **Robin:** “The woods are hardly a suitable hiding place for a lady in her finery _(Smiling:)_ and jewelry.”  
 **Marian:** "You know of at least two women for whom that statement rings false.”  
 **Robin:** _(Conceding the point:)_ “She’s been through a lot. I’d just feel better if-”  
 **Marian:** “I’ll do it. _(Robin raises an eyebrow:)_ My father feels terrible about what happened to the Princess. I think taking in another woman-in-need might go a long way to easing his own feelings of guilt. _(Marian mounts her horse.)_ I’ll take the girl back to Knighton with me. _(Smirking down at him:)_ We won’t require an escort.”   
_(She leaves, continuing on her way past Robin. Robin glances back as she goes, never enjoying watching her leave, then he heads back to the gang’s camp.)_


	3. True Colours

**Sherwood Forest. Somewhere Underground.  
** _(Clarke sits in a darkened room by herself with her hands tied in front of her. A warrior enters holding a torch and places it in a sconce on the wall. Walking over to Clarke, he grabs her by the arm, pulling her to her feet and dragging her out of the room.)  
_ ****

**A Torchlit Corridor.  
Clarke: **_(Not expecting an answer:)_ “We walked about three miles before we reached the creek and about another two after that. _(As they reach another room the warrior pushes Clarke down onto her knees and stands mutely by the wall. Grunting at the pain:)_ Of course, none of that matters because you didn’t blindfold me. And if you didn’t blindfold me that means you don’t care if I saw how to get here. _(Looking to the man:)_ Because you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”  
 _(The man doesn’t answer. Clarke faces forward as she hears footsteps approaching behind her. Walking past Clarke to stand in front of her is Anya. She considers her a moment then draws her short sword from the scabbard on her back. As Clarke recoils, refusing to die without a fight, Anya grasps Clarke by the wrist and cuts through the ropes binding her.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Looking up at Anya:)_ “What do you want from me?”  
 _(At Anya’s nod, the warrior moves from the wall across the room and draws back a curtain. Laid on a table is a young girl who is clearly injured.)  
_ **Anya:** _(Not taking her eyes from Clarke:)_ “Help her. If she dies, you die. _(Clarke looks down at the girl.)_ Her name is Tris.”  
 **Clarke:** “I can’t do this, I’m not a doctor, I don’t have any equipment.”  
 **Anya:** “We’ll provide you with whatever we can.”  
 **Clarke:** “Why do you think I can do this?”  
 **Anya:** “Lincoln told me of your story, of how you were hunted by your own people. You travelled with a healer once, yes?”  
 **Clarke:** “Nicklio, yes but I don’t have the training. All I can do is stitch a wound or change a bandage. Djaq is the one you want, she’s-”  
 **Anya:** “You are the one who’s here. _(Glancing at Tris:)_ Our healer is gone, there’s nothing we can do for her. _(Looking to Clarke:)_ For her sake and your own, I hope you can.”  
 _(Anya turns and walks away.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Wait. What happened to her?”  
 **Anya:** _(Stops and turns:)_ “She was shot by one of your people during our meeting. _(Glancing at the girl quickly, then back to Clarke:)_ You did this to her.”  
 _(Anya continues to move away as Clarke looks down, completely at a loss as to what to do next.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Much sharpens his sword. Tom and his companions are formulating a plan.)  
_ **Tom:** “It’s time we got to work, boys. _(Stands.)_ Let’s hit the road.”  
 _(Much sees them leave. Allan is dozing near him.)  
_ **Much:** _(Whispers to Allan:)_ “Oi!”  
 _(Sheathes his sword. Allan sits up and looks after Tom. Will and Djaq step up to Robin, who sees their concerned looks.)_  
 **Robin:** “Lucky George?”  
 **Will:** “Nettlestone. More guards and a new carriage.”  
 **Robin:** “Hm. So he is engaged with the Sheriff.”  
 **Will:** “The villagers are falling over themselves to give him their stuff. And they’re selling cheap because they think you’re going to give everything back.”  
 **Robin:** “First thing in the morning, we find him and take his toys away. For good.”  
 **Allan:** _(Calling to Robin from the other side of camp:)_ “Robin! _(Robin jogs over to him.)_ I’ve lost my brother.”  
 **Robin:** _(Facetiously:)_ “It’s a big forest.”  
 **Much:** “They must have gone east.”  
 **Allan:** “He didn’t tell me where he was off to, though. I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “Fetch the horses. East is towards Knighton.”  
 ****

**At the edge of Knighton estate.  
** _(Tom and his companions meet up with Thornton and his man Godfrey.)_  
 **Thornton:** “Surely a mere woman shouldn’t give three starving thieves this much trouble?”   
**Tom:** “We were stopped by Robin Hood my Lord. _(Smirking)_ But we managed to convince them to be our allies.”   
**Thornton:** “Impressive. That is not what I’m paying you for however. _(Grabbing Tom by the back of the neck, pulling him in close.)_ Where is my wife, boy?”  
 _(Tom is silent, unnerved by Thornton’s outburst.)  
_ **Thornton:** “Thankfully I have one man I can depend on. _(Turns to his man:)_ Godfrey, where is she?”  
 **Godfrey:** _(Pointing towards the house:)_ “According to the dogs tracking her scent, she’s in there my Lord, Knighton House.”  
 **Thornton:** _(Looking at Knighton:)_ “Very good. Now you three, go in there and bring me back my wife. Do not fail me again.”   
**Tom:** “Y-yes my Lord.”  
 **Thornton:** “Bring her to me at Nottingham castle and you will be paid in full.”  
 _(Thornton and Godfrey turn and leave. Tom crouches in the bushes with his companions.)  
_ **Tom:** “Nice house means rich pickings. _(Hands a club to a companion.)_ No reason we can’t steal a few things before we grab the bitch. Come on, _(Pulls a scarf over his face.)_ Round the back.”  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Stable. Interior.  
** _(Marian has a horse saddled and is putting a scarf over her nose and mouth. She puts her Nightwatchman’s mask on then, pulls her hood over her head. She is about to mount her horse when she hears Edward chasing the outlaws out of the house.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
Edward:** ”… have the gall to rob this house! Get away from here!”  
 _(Marian pulls her sword out of the saddle’s sheath and runs outside. Edward has his sword and blocks once, but then is punched to the ground by the hilt of Tom’s sword. Marian comes running out and swiftly knocks Tom’s sword aside twice, then gives him a mighty kick to the chest, sending him backwards as Edward sits up, shocked but impressed. She turns to the first companion, blocks his club with her sword and kicks him back, then turns to the second companion. She blocks his staff low and twists it over and round in front of him, knocking him off balance. She turns and elbows him in the back, in time to face Tom again. As he’s reaching back to swing, she kicks him in the chest, then grabs his shoulder and pushes him to the ground. Isabella comes out of the house and helps Edward sit up, they’re watching in astonishment. Marian blocks the club again, then swings at the man, who ducks and knocks the sword from her hand. The man with the staff tries to take her feet out, but she steps on the pole and brings her other foot up to kick his friend, then quickly turns back to the staff, grabs it with both hands and pulls it from his grip, sending him tumbling to the ground. For good measure she stabs him in the chest with the end before turning to the other companion, who wrestles her for control of the staff. She does a half spin around, turning the staff over their heads, and flips herself over his back to her feet. She pulls the pole away and knocks him upside the head with it just as Tom engages her again. She holds the end of the staff under her arm and parries Tom’s sword, then gives him a mighty heave to the chest as Robin, Much and Allan come round the corner of an outbuilding on horseback. She changes her grip on the staff, slaps Tom’s back with it, then takes his feet out from under him as Robin stops at her side.)_

**Robin:** “Stop! _(Robin slides off the saddle and strides over to Tom.)_ What is going on?”  
 **Tom:** _(to Robin:)_ “Thank goodness you’re here. _(to Marian:)_ This is Robin Hood and you’re in big trouble, mate!”  
 _(Marian shakes her head angrily at Tom, then rushes to her father.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Hoarsely, angrily:)_ “What are you doing? _(Allan slaps Tom upside the head, then he and Robin step over to Edward.)_ I am so sorry.”  
 **Edward:** “These men were robbing my house.”  
 **Tom:** _(Sheathes his sword.)_ “Yes, we’re robbing his house. _(Thinking quickly:)_ That’s what we do! We’re trying to show the top man what we can do!”   
**Allan:** _(Steps to Tom. In Tom’s face:)_ “These people are our friends!”  
 **Tom:** “Now you tell me. I thought they were—”  
 **Allan:** _(Interrupting.)_ “You don’t think! You can’t think!”  
 _(Allan slaps him upside the head again.)_  
 **Robin:** _(to Edward:)_ “Are you hurt?”  
 **Edward:** “Only my pride. These are your men?”  
 **Robin:** “Not for much longer, I promise. _(Steps to Tom.)_ Apologise. Apologise for the disturbance. _(Tom doesn’t move.)_ Now!”  
 **Allan:** _(to Tom:)_ “Do as you’re told.”  
 _(Tom reluctantly obeys and Allan slaps his head again. Allan steps back and receives an angry glance from Robin before they follow Tom to the door.)  
_ **Tom:** _(to Edward, quietly:)_ “Sorry.”  
 **Robin:** “Louder.”  
 **Tom:** _(Glances at Robin, at bit piqued. Louder:)_ “Sorry.”  
 **Robin:** _(to Edward:)_ “I knew nothing about this. They will be punished. You have my word.”  
 **Allan:** “Robin, I’m so sorry…”  
 **Robin: “** Just take them away!”   
_(Allan grabs Tom and turns him away. Marian gently pulls on Robin’s arm and heads for the stable. Robin follows. They step inside as Much watches.)_

**Stable.  
** _(Marian takes off her hood, mask and scarf.)  
_ **Marian:** “There’s a consignment of silver coming down the Great North Road. I was on my way to intercept it.”   
**Robin:** _(With disbelief:)_ “You?”   
**Marian:** “Yes, me! The woman who just beat up 3 of your men by herself. Anyway, It is unguarded so as not to attract attention. A simple cart.”   
**Robin:** “And how do you know this? _(His jealousy piqued again:)_ Another present from Gisborne?”   
**Marian:** _(Ignoring his tone:)_ “Look, I need to stay with my father. If you want it, you must hurry.”   
**Robin:** _(Nods.)_ “Thank you. _(Robin runs outside to Much.)_ Much! The North Road.”   
****

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road.  
** _(Robin and Much cut through the trees towards the road where two nondescript men are pulling a cart. Robin shoots an arrow into the cart and the men immediately stop.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Dismounts.)_ “Sorry about that. We arrived as quickly as we could.  
 _(Robin walks over to the cart, pulls out his knife and strikes its handle against the lock. The lock breaks and Robin opens the chest to discover a treasure of worthless stones. He throws the lid back and sighs.)_ A decoy. What’s the Sheriff up to now?” _(He looks at the silent men, then turns to Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Well… it looks like we’ve all had a wasted journey.”  
 _(Robin leans exasperatedly on the cart.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Allan is attempting to apologise to a clearly shaken Isabella.)_  
 **Allan:** “Iz please, I’m sorry about my brother…he’s an idiot but–”  
 **Isabella:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You don’t seriously believe he was here just to rob this house do you?”  
 **Allan:** “Well yeah, I mean–”  
 **Isabella:** _(Continuing:)_ “The same men who were chasing me, hunting me down only a few hours ago somehow, coincidentally decide to rob the house I happen to be hiding in?”  
 **Allan:** “Alright I’ll admit it’s a bit dodgy–”  
 **Isabella:** “He’s _lying_ to you Allan! He’s still working for my husband. Thornton pays and pays well.”  
 **Allan:** _(Frowns:)_ “Why does he need my brother and his mates to help him then?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Rolling her eyes:)_ “Thornton sees himself as nobility. He won’t dirty his hands himself.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah but still, Tom was with us at camp when Marian brought you back here, he couldn’t know this is where she lives.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Thinks a moment:)_ “I don’t know. I can feel my husband’s eyes on me. _(She looks into the distance frantically)_ He’s out there somewhere watching me - I’m not safe staying here!”  
 **Allan:** _(Closing the distance between them:)_ “Shh…now listen to me Iz, no one is going to let anything happen to you here. Marian and Edward will protect you and I won’t let my brother out of my sight. We’ll find your old man and stop him. You have my word.”  
 _(As Isabella nods, Allan wipes a tear from her cheek. She smiles and they part, she heads back into the house and Allan, determined, walks back towards camp.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Sheriff’s quarters.**   
_(A chest of silver sits near the fireplace. The Sheriff picks up a handful of coins.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Well done, Gisborne. _(Lets the coins slide from his hand back into the chest.)_ Hood wanted silver… _(walks to another chest on the other side of the fireplace, the arrow still stuck in its side…)_ instead he got this. _(Chuckles as he picks up some rocks, drops them back in and dusts his hands. Pulls the arrow out.)_ So, who did you tell?”   
**Gisborne:** “My sergeant.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Circling behind Gisborne:)_ “Anyone else?”   
**Gisborne:** “No.” _(The sheriff whips the back of Gisborne’s legs with the arrow.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You’re sure? Not Lady Marian too?”   
**Gisborne:** “Only my sergeant. It must be him.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Taps the arrow in his hand, then turns to Gisborne and points at him with it:)_ “Make him suffer.”   
**Gisborne:** “Oh, I will.”   
_(Gisborne turns and leaves.)_

**Sherwood Underground.  
** _(The warrior tips out a bag of medical tools as Clarke inspects the arrow wound. Grabbing Tris by the shoulders she sits her up and listens to her breathing.)  
_ **Clarke:** “She’s not getting any air on her left side. I think the fall from the tree caused some internal trauma. She’s drowning in her own blood. She can’t breathe and I need to relieve the pressure. If I don’t do anything about it she’ll die. _(Going to the bag she pulls out a small knife. Walking over to a candle, she runs the knife over it to sterilize it. to the Warrior:)_ I need a hollow tube of some kind. _(The warrior frowns and looks around. Thinking a moment he draws an arrow from his quiver and snaps it in half over his knee. Drawing his dagger he cuts off the arrowhead and fletching and hands it to Clarke.)_ Thanks.”  
 _(Steeling herself for what she must do, she runs her fingers down Tris’ ribs, counting them. Taking the blade she makes a small incision into the girl’s side and places the arrow shaft into the hole. Tris takes a deep breath as the pressure in her lung is released.)_ That’s it, atta girl, breathe.“  
 **Anya:** _(Walking back into the room and taking in the scene:)_ "What have you done?!”  
 **Clarke:** “No, you don’t understand, she couldn’t breathe-”  
 _(Anya strides over and knocks Clarke to the ground, standing over Tris to make sure she’s all right.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Frustrated, picking herself up from the floor:)_ “How could you put a little girl in that kind of position, what is wrong with you people?”  
 **Anya:** “She was with me, she’s my second. It’s how we train them to be warriors.”  
 **Clarke:** “So that the killing can just go on and on?”  
 **Anya:** “Your men fired on us first, you did this to her. _(Tris’ breathing becomes eratic.)_ Do something!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Scrambling towards the bag.)_ “I need proper equipment, there’s nothing here of any use!”  
 _(With final gasp for air, Tris’ body stills and the room becomes eerily silent.)_


	4. Second Chances

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp. Evening.  
Robin: **_(to Allan:)_ “You know I agreed you should make up with your brother.”  
 **Allan:** “Yeah?”  
 **Robin:** “I’ve changed my mind.”  
 **Allan:** “He was trying to impress you. And he didn’t realise who he was robbing. It’s just a big house. He doesn’t think. Anyway, you don’t have to trust them, you have to trust me. I should’ve kept an eye on him.”  
 **Robin:** “Yes, you should have.”  
 **Allan:** “Look, when have I ever asked you for anything? _(Robin raises his eyebrows at him.)_ All right, apart from saving my life. He has made a lot of mistakes, I know, I tried to help him. Look, I was like him once. Out of control. But I’ve changed… because of you, because of being here. If you could give him a second chance—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “He’s had a second chance.”  
 **Allan:** “But if here was with us, with decent men, he could change. Now if I take control, properly, you won’t have to worry about him. _(Robin stares uncertainly at Allan.)_ Please? One more chance?”  
 **Robin:** “He stole from you and you still defend him.”  
 **Allan:** _(Shrugs.)_ “He’s my brother.”  
 **Robin:** _(Reluctant to agree, sighs.)_ “One more chance.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiles.)_ “Thank you. (Allan walks over to Tom and his companions.) Last chance. Do you understand?”  
 **Tom:** _(Nods.)_ “All right.”  
 _(Allan walks away and Tom looks at a companion, who smiles.)_

**The next morning.  
** _(Much kicks Allan awake.)_ **  
Much:** “Get up! _(Much kicks him again.)_ Get up! _(Allan sleepily turns his head as Will comes up behind Much.)_ They’ve gone.”  
 **Allan:** _(Still half asleep:)_ “Gone?”  
 **Will:** “And they’ve taken everything.”  
 _(Robin stands on Much’s other side.)  
_ **Allan:** “Everything?”  
 **Robin:** “Clothes, money, horses. Everything.”  
 **Allan:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “I will kill him. I’m gonna kill him. Bury him, dig him up and kill him again!” _(Grimaces.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Lucky George’s carriage.  
** _(Lucky George has stopped in the forest for a break. Tom leads his laden horse near Gisborne’s borrowed coach, where Lucky George is dozing in the doorway, his hat over his face. Tom hands off the horse to a companion and strides towards George, drawing his sword.)_ **  
Tom:** “In the name of Robin Hood, hand over the money and we won’t harm you.” _(Points sword at Lucky George.)_ **  
Lucky George:** _(Sits up.)_ “Whoa! Son! Don’t even think about it. There’s half a dozen guards relieving themselves in the forest behind you.” **  
Tom:** “Do you expect me to believe that?” **  
Lucky George:** “Well, turn around. See for yourself.” _(Puts his hat over his face again and settles back.)_  
 **Tom:** “Do I look like I was born yesterday?” _(Lucky George sighs and Tom looks behind him to see six guards coming out of the trees, adjusting their belts. The guards draw their swords and surround him.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will returns to camp, solemn.)  
_ **Will:** “They’re to hang.”  
 _(Everybody unhappily ponders this.)  
_ **Much:** “They have lied to us, stolen from us. They’re nothing but trouble.”  
 **Little John:** “Let them hang.” _(Everybody looks at Little John.)_  
 **Allan:** “I agree.” _(Everybody turns to Allan.)_  
 **Much:** “You do?”  
 **Allan:** “My brother had more chances than he deserved.”  
 **Robin:** “Does he deserve to die?”  
 **Allan:** “Do we? We go to Nottingham, we’ll end up joining him on the scaffolds.”  
 **Will:** “They took some of our tags. Sheriff’s crowing, thinks he’s got Robin Hood’s men. Now it’s like he’s daring us to rescue them.”  
 _(Robin looks up, trying to make a decision.)  
_ **Allan:** “My brother was never part of this gang, was he? We trusted them and they let us down. That’s it. We’d be fools to walk into a trap for them. _(All are silent.)_ Does anyone disagree with me?” _(Again nobody speaks.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.  
** _(Robin walks up, checking for anyone watching, holds his fingers to his lips and whistles. He glances back again, waiting for Marian to appear at her window.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Chuckles.)_ “What do you want?”   
**Robin:** “To talk!”   
**Marian:** “So talk. _(Robin jumps up and grabs a horizontal metal bar connecting the stable to a post below Marian’s window. He curls his feet over his head and pushes himself up onto the bar, then steps to the loft of the stable beside him and walks over to the window. Marian is smiling slightly, watching his progress. Robin tries to enter window. Sits on the sill._ _Playing hard to get:)_ Ah, you can talk from there. _(Robin grins at her, staring into her eyes.)_ What?”   
**Robin:** “Nothing.”   
**Marian:** “You were looking at me.”   
**Robin:** “That’s just the way my eyes were pointing. _(Sighs.)_ I’m sorry about yesterday, about everything, I have no right to be so jealous. How’s your father?”   
**Marian:** “I hear your men are going to hang.”  
 **Robin:** “They’re not my men.”  
 **Marian:** “They were your men last night.”  
 **Robin:** _(Sighs.)_ “The Sheriff is hanging them in my name, hoping I’ll turn up to rescue them. But my men think it’s a trap. Has your good friend Guy of Gisborne said anything to you?”  
 **Marian:** “I think he was a little preoccupied. But I will go to the castle to see what I can find out.”   
**Robin:** _(Shakes his head.)_ “If I do not rescue them, people will think I cannot protect my men. Do I risk us all to save them?“  
 **Marian:** _(Looking Robin in the eye:)_ “You are a good man, Robin. Nothing will change that. _(Robin stretches his neck up to her for a kiss, but she puts her hand on the side of his face and stops him. Playfully:)_ Nn-nn. _(Robin is frustrated.)_ That won’t help you make your decision.”  
 **Robin:** “It might!”  
 **Marian:** “It won’t!”  
 _(She smiles at him a moment, then Robin sits on the edge of the loft and grabs the bar to let himself down. He turns to give her one last look before disappearing. Marian chuckles at him before going back inside.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Exterior corridor by the dungeon door.  
** _(Marian is waiting at the top of the stairs to the dungeons as Gisborne comes up. Screams of torture are heard in the background.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Sees Marian and stops.)_ “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Sir Guy.”  
 **Gisbome:** “Come away. This is not for your ears.”   
_(Gisborne leads Marian to the cloister.)_  
 **Marian:** “What is it?”   
**Gisborne:** “Do you know the worst crime a man can commit?”  
 **Marian:** “Murder.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Betrayal. My sergeant swore loyalty to me… and then he stabbed me in the back. _(Folds his arms and leans on the half wall.)_ He hasn’t admitted it yet, but he will.“  
 **Marian:** “Admit what?”  
 **Gisborne:** “We set a trap to flush out a spy. An unguarded cart. Someone told Robin Hood.“  
 **Marian:** _(Solemnly, hiding her guilt:)_ “But what if it wasn’t him?”  
 **Gisborne:** “My sergeant was the only one that knew. He was the only one I told.”  
 **Marian:** “Please, Sir Guy. Do not do this.”

**Gisborne:** _(Turns to face her.)_ “You understand loyalty?”  
 **Marian:** “Y—“ **  
Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “The importance of loyalty?“ **  
Marian:** “Yes, I do, but—“ **  
Gisborne:** _(Interrupting:)_ “So he must pay for his crime. _(Looks over to see Thornton headed their way, annoyed:)_ my brother-in-law is waiting for me, it appears my sister has run away from him.”  
 **Marian:** “Your sister?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Yes, he thinks Isabella has come back to Nottingham, thinking I would protect her from him.”  
 **Marian:** “Well surely he is right Sir Guy? If your sister returned to you for help, you would not turn her away?”  
 ** **Gisborne:**** “Perhaps. _(Eyeing Marian curiously:)_ I must go.” **  
** _(Gisborne walks away, leaving Marian concerned for the fate of the innocent sergeant.)_

**Thornton:** “Well well Gisborne. _(Indicating Marian:)_ She’s a pretty one isn’t she? Perhaps she’s the reason you’ve yet to lift a finger in regards to finding my wife?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I have responsibilities other than being my sister’s keeper. A job until now I thought you could handle.”  
 **Thornton:** _(Distractedly, watching Marian walk away)_ “Hmm. What is her name?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Increasingly annoyed:)_ “Lady Marian of Knighton. Come on lets-”  
 **Thornton:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Knighton? _(Gisborne nods:)_ Really…come with me a moment.”  
 _(Thornton motions for Gisborne to follow him back down into the dungeons, Gisborne sighs and relents, following his brother-in-law.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. Dungeons.**  
 _(The Sheriff is standing by Tom’s cell, waiting for Lucky George as Gisborne and Thornton enter.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah, Squire Thornton, any luck finding your wife yet?”  
 **Thornton:** “Just a matter of time, Lord Sheriff. In fact I paid that man there _(pointing at Tom:)_ and his idiot mutes to capture her for me. I know precisely where she is.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well by all means, don’t leave us in suspense.”  
 **Thornton:** _(To Tom:)_ “Tell everyone where I left you when last we spoke, what estate were we talking by?”  
 **Tom:** “K-Knighton, my Lord.”  
 _(Gisborne is shocked, but confused.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “You saw my sister at Knighton?”  
 **Tom:** “Yes m’Lord. She was being protected by the Lord of the house.”  
 **Thornton:** “And why is it you have not brought her to me, boy?”  
 **Tom:** “We was…we were stopped by a man in a mask.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A man in a mask eh? Well that’ll be the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Thornton:** “One man stopped the three of you? How pathetic are you?”  
 **Tom:** “We were doing alright, then Robin…” _(Stops himself.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Robin Hood stepped in, am I right? _(Tom says nothing and looks down.)_ My dear Gisborne, seems to me that our former sheriff is quite close friends with outlaws.And if he is then you know that his outspoken daughter must be as well.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’ve been betrayed.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Hm, well, you’re making a habit of it, aren’t you?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Angrily)_ “The silver, it was Marian. She was in the room, she told Hood.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Feigned surprise:)_ “Marian? Well, well, well… Am I surprised? Clue: _[almost inaudibly:]_ no. It’s always the girl. I told you: women — lepers. _(Gisborne looks down, his heart broken.)_ Ahh, you’re really hurt, hm? _(Quietly:)_ Can you feel the hot metal of the knife twisting in your back, hm? All the time she was smiling at you, but really she was laughing at you, betraying you, despising you… humiliating you. Huh? And what do you want to do to her now? Gisborne looks into his eyes. Go… and enjoy it.”  
 _(Gisborne leaves as Lucky George approaches.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to Thornton:)_ “Squire Thornton, your men were caught trying to rob a carriage-”  
 **Thornton:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Oh these aren’t my men, they’re Robin Hood’s.” _(Smiles wickedly and turns to catch up with Gisborne.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Indeed. _(to Lucky George:)_ Ah. In there.” _(Indicates Tom.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Yeah, that’s the lot that tried to rob me.”  
 _(Tom goes to the door and seizes Lucky George.)  
_ **Tom:** “Have pity on us!”  
 **Lucky George:** _(Pushes Tom away.)_ “Get off me! This was clean on!”  
 _(Lucky George slaps Tom’s hand away, then he and the Sheriff leave.)  
_ **Tom:** _(Calling after them:)_ “Robin will save us. He’ll be here!”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Without turning around:)_ “Oh, no he won’t.”

**Sherwood Forest. A hidden store in the ground.  
** _(Will and Djaq lift the camouflage cover off a pit in the ground.)  
_ **Much:** “Yes, but did Marian say it was a trap?”  
 **Robin:** “She didn’t know!”  
 _(Djaq nods to Will and he jumps into the cache.)  
_ **Much:** “Well, then we cannot go. _(Robin turns his head in frustration.)_ We cannot risk our own lives for three worthless rascals.”  
 **Robin:** _(Firmly:)_ “We’re going to Nottingham. _(Will tosses a bundle to Little John.)_ I’ll see you there.”  
 _(Little John glares at Much.)  
_ **Much:** “Master, surely… Why are we—”  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “For family! For Allan’s brother. _(Looking meaningfully at Much:)_ For Clarke. _(Glances at Allan.)_ We do not let the Sheriff hang our family… no matter how unreliable they may be.”  
 **Allan:** “Robin… God bless you, my friend.”  
 **Robin:** “Don’t mention it, my friend.”


	5. Dire Situations

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(The gang in cloaks make their way through the town, heading for the castle gate. They stop in front of the two guards, who stand straighter. Robin and Much glance at each other, then Robin punches a sentry in the stomach with the end of his bundle and Much punches his opponent in the jaw. Robin’s guard punches at him, but Robin turns it aside with the bundle and hits him upside the head with it as Much ducks a punch, then comes up swinging. Much spins around, shaking his hand.)  
_ **Robin:** “We rescue Tom and then we meet up with Marian. Now get the uniforms. Come on.”  
 _(Robin goes through the gate as Much bends over a guard.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Castle. West exterior corridor.  
Marian: **“Robin! _(Robin rushes over quickly into the corridor to Marian.)_ Isabella is Gisborne’s sister. I have to go back and warn my father before Gisborne pieces things together.”  
 **Robin:** “Wait for me.”  
 **Marian:** “I can’t leave him!”  
 **Robin:** “Marian, you cannot go home now. It is too dangerous.”  
 **Marian:** “He is weak already. He cannot defend himself. If…  
 **Robin:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Marian, look at me. Look at me. Give me time.”   
_(Marian turns and leaves. Much steps forward to hand Robin his things and they hurry off to the side gate where Little John and Will are waiting for them.)  
_ ****

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The castle doors open to a fanfare. The courtyard is packed with spectators. The Sheriff walks out, raising his arms to the sky.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Ah! _(Waits a moment before walking down the steps.)_ All those eager faces. _(Steps up on to the gallows and addresses the crowd.)_ You’re all expecting Robin Hood to turn up, aren’t you? Hm? _(Allan, Djaq, Will and Little John are amongst the crowd in their cloaks.)_ Do a few tricks with his bow and arrow? _(Chuckles. Much appears in the upper window of the corner tower, and Robin on the battlements above him. The Sheriff paces on the platform as Robin peers down at him.)_ Well, this is no time for schoolboy tricks. This is justice. We have laws. Robin Hood has no respect for the law. Robin Hood flouts the law. He would have us all be criminals, murdering and stealing. _(Robin, wearing a guard’s tunic, nocks an arrow in his bow and peers back down at the courtyard.)_ And yet still you wait here, expecting him to come and save one of his own. Yes, of course you do. Which is why… I have brought the hanging forward by one hour. Look up there! _(The Sheriff points on top the west wall. Robin rushes to the parapet to look. Allan turns his gaze up. On the battlements above, guards pulls covers off three hooded bodies hanging from separate gibbets. The crowd gasp in horror. Robin collapses, completely dismayed. Allan is silently furious.)_ You’re too late, Robin Hood! _(Allan makes to charge the Sheriff but Djaq steps in front of him, holding him back.)_ Your men are already dead! _(Robin turns around and sits against the wall. Djaq steps back to Allan’s side.)_ Oh, I wish you could have seen the look on their faces just before they realised that you weren’t coming to rescue them. Hm? _(Chuckles. Allan is shocked; Much expresses his dismay.)_ Oh, it was very moving. First there was… disappointment… tinged with confusion… soon to be replaced by anger and then tears, just before they realised that it was the final, fatal drop. _(Feigning sadness:)_ It was very moving, very touching. _(Allan shakes his head, tears in his eyes, seething in anger.)_ Yes! _(Calling out to the crowd:)_   
I wish you could have seen that, Hood! _(Allan starts, but Djaq puts her hand on his arm.)_ Well, thank you very much. _(Starts to step down, then adds as an afterthought:)_ Oh, will, er, will one of you tell Robin Hood if you do see him? Thank you. Eager, smiling faces. Good. _(Steps down off the gallows and up the steps, whistling.)_ All in a day’s work. _(Chuckles. At the door:)_ Sheriff coming through!”

**Sherwood Forest. Underground.  
** _(Clarke stares down at Tris.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Solemnly:)_ “I’m sorry.”  
 _(Clarke steps away from the table as Anya moves closer to Tris. With tears in her eyes, Anya takes a couple of deep breaths before pulling a dagger from her belt. Clarke watches as Anya cuts a lock of hair from the girl on the table and puts it in her pocket. Moving away, Anya nods at the Warrior who steps forward and takes Tris’ lifeless body into his arms. Anya begins to follow him then turns to Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Tears in her eyes:)_ “I did everything I could.”  
 _(Anya nods then rears back and punches Clarke in the face, knocking her unconscious.)  
_ **Anya:** _(To another warrior:)_ “Bring her with us. She can witness Tris’ funeral before she dies.”

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Godfrey leads Gisborne and Thornton towards Knighton Hall.)_  
 **Thornton:** “This is it. _(Gisborne says nothing, his face fixed in a stony expression, his eyes dead.)_ Come now Guy, _(Bows, smugly:)_ lead the way. We’ll need you to make the introductions on our behalf.”  
 _(Gisborne keeps walking purposefully towards the house.)_  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(Allan and Djaq have found a secluded dark spot just off the street. Djaq is giving instructions to a young man.)  
_ **Djaq:** “You have come for the belongings of the hanged man, Tom A Dale. You are his cousin. Bring them here quickly.”   
_(The boy runs off and Djaq notices Lucky George’s new coach go by. She caresses Allan’s arm and lets him cry.)_  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Gisborne faces Edward across the table, both seated. Gisborne is patiently holding in his temper, but not his contempt.)  
_ **Edward:** “What do you want?”   
**Gisborne:** _(Spits food out onto his plate.)_ “Maybe some salt.”  
 **Edward:** “Where’s Marian?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Good question.”  
 **Edward:** “If you’ve hurt her… if you’ve done anything to her…”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Acidly:)_ “You’ll what?”  
 ****

**Upstairs.  
** _(Thornton has Isabella cornered in her room.)_  
 **Thornton:** “My beautiful wife. _(Isabella stares in silence.)_ What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”   
**Isabella:** “Nothing at all. _(Defiantly)_ Just the way you like it.”  
 **Thornton:** _(Quietly, intensely:)_ “Don’t you understand? _(Isabella puts on a blank face, staring past him.)_ Every time you cross me, every little word or action, you make it worse for yourself when I get you on my own in a small, dark room. _(Feigns a sweet smile.)_ Just like this one. Now go on. Prove you love me.”  
 ****

**Nottingham Town.  
** _(The boy hands Djaq Tom’s things and leaves just as Will finds them. He checks behind him, then approaches them.)  
_ **Will:** “Robin is looking for you. _(Squats down to them and pulls back his hood. Looks at Allan.)_ I’m sorry.” _(Allan sniffles and nods in appreciation.)_  
 **Djaq:** _(to Will:)_ “Give us a moment. _(Will stands, puts his hood back on and steps away a few paces, but within listening distance. to Allan:)_ I had a brother, a twin. He was killed in your Crusades. _(Will looks back at her in astonishment. Allan’s eyes cast down.)_ I became him. His name was Djaq. _(Puts her hand on her heart.)_ He still lives here, inside me… _(puts her hand over Allan’s heart…)_ like your brother lives inside you.”  
 **Allan:** _(Scoffs slightly:)_ “That’s what I worry about.”

**Knighton Hall. Interior.  
** _(Marian bursts in the door.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Speak of the devil.”  
 **Marian:** _(Breathlessly:)_ “Sir Guy. We were not expecting you.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I know! Sorry, I just popped in for a little chat. _(Marian turns into the main room.)_ Where have you been?”  
 **Marian:** “At the hanging. _(Steps back to Gisborne.)_ Can we get you something to drink?”  
 **Gisborne:** “I don’t think so. _(Marian stands, waiting, trying not to look alarmed. Gisborne stands and steps over to her.)_ You two have been conspiring with outlaws.”  
 **Edward:** _(Stands and goes over to Gisborne.)_ “Now look here, If I may say, Sir Guy— “   
_(Gisborne furiously backslaps Edward. Marian is shocked.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “The lies end here!”  
 _(Marian is fearful now.)_

**The approach to Nottingham Town.  
** _(Lucky George’s carriage comes to a stop in front of Little John, who is blocking the road.)  
_ **Lucky George:** _(From inside:)_ “Driver? Why are we stopping? Driver! _(Lucky George jumps out of the back of the carriage.)_ What is it this time? _(He immediately runs into Much’s sword point.)_ Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, lads…”  
 **Robin:** _(Puts his hands on his hips.)_ “Tom was executed for trying to rob your carriage.“  
 **Lucky George:** “What, er, and?”  
 _(Little John steps around to the back of the carriage. Robin glances at him.)  
_ **Robin:** “Because of you, people are dead and a lot poorer than they were before you entered their lives. _(Lucky George just stares at Robin and shakes his head.)_ This is no game.”  
 _(Lucky George remains still. Robin opens the pedlar’s coat to reveal a plethora of trinkets hanging inside.)  
_ **Lucky George:** “Erm… er, look, just-just leave me the money and you can have the rest.”  
 **Robin:** “I have to get to Marian. _(to Lucky George:)_ You are lucky. _(to gang:)_ Take everything. And this time, I mean everything!”  
 _(Robin runs off as Little John pushes Lucky George back into the carriage.)_

**Knighton Hall. Interior. Main room.  
Marian: **“You would have me prove my innocence?”  
 **Gisborne:** “Do you deny it?”  
 **Marian:** “Have I committed a crime?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(A bit more demanding:)_ “Do you deny it?”  
 **Marian:** “This is the end of our friendship. How can I be friends with somebody who demands proof of my innocence without stating my crime?”  
 **Gisborne:** “You betrayed me to Robin Hood. You told him of my plan. You collude with outlaws to hide a woman from her rightful Lord and Master. And now, you will pay the price.”  
 **Marian:** “You have no proof.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Your father was seen fighting side by side with the Nightwatchman.”  
 **Marian:** “To protect your sister! What would you have us do? Shun the outlaw and allow three men to brutally assault your own flesh and blood?!”  
 **Gisborne:** “Do you know the worst of it all? I thought we were friends.”   
**Marian:** “So did I.”  
 **Gisborne:** “The only reason you paid me any attention was to feed information to my enemy.”  
 **Marian:** “That’s not true.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Why persist with lies? You’re dead anyway.”  
 _(An almighty scream sounds from upstairs, from the room Thornton and Isabella are occupying. They all turn towards the noise.)  
_ **Marian:** _(Determinedly:)_ “Well if I am already dead then what I do here doesn’t matter anymore!”  
 _(Marian, shoves Gisborne hard, pushing him out of her way as she runs up the stairs, to save Isabella.)_


	6. Indecent Proposal

**Knighton Hall. Upstairs.**  
**Isabella:** _(With quiet intensity:)_ “Don’t come any closer.” _(Thornton slowly puts the sword’s point under her chin. Isabella looks down at it warily.)_  
**Thornton:** “You’re going to die, Isabella. _(He holds the sword there a moment longer, then drops it and advances with his hands out in claws.)_ With these.”  
_(Thornton slowly reaches out for Isabella’s neck, but she quickly bows her head into a pose she knows will appease him.)  
_**Isabella:** “No. I beg you, please. I’ll give you everything you want. Just let me live. _(Sniffles.)_ I see now. I’ll be a good wife. I will show you the love of a good woman.”  
**Thornton:** _(Annoyed:)_ “Get up. _(Isabella slowly raises her head.)_ Stop sniveling, will you? _(Thornton leans in to kiss Isabella, but she brutally stabs him with her knife instead. Thornton steps back, utterly surprised.)_ What have you done?”  
**Isabella:** “What I should have done years ago.”   
_(Thornton falls back as Marian, pushing past Godfrey, throws open the door.)  
_**Marian:** “Isabella! _(Thornton hits the floor. Isabella stands at his feet as Marian kneels over Thornton and checks to see if he’s still alive. Looks up at Isabella.)_ He’s dead.”  
_(Gisborne enters the room and takes in the scene, Marian stands as Godfrey goes to kneel by his fallen master.)_  
**Gisborne:** _(Unknowingly echoing Thornton’s final words:)_ “Isabella, what have you done?”  
**Isabella:** “I could not endure another day. I was only a thirteen-year-old girl. If you have any idea what he has done to me… Guy, I’m your sister… all I ask for is for protection.”   
**Gisborne:** “Well, it seems you’ve already received that from Robin Hood.”  
**Isabella:** _(Desperately:)_ “I knew nothing of his true nature. I was in need of help, the help I’m asking from you now.” _(Gisborne turns away.)_  
**Godfrey:** _(Standing slowly, his sword drawn)_ “She has killed my master, blood will have blood.”  
**Isabella:** _(Backing away from the man, pleading with her brother:)_ “Guy, please surely you must feel some obligation towards me, a sense of loyalty, duty?”  
**Gisborne:** _(Faces Isabella.)_ “Loyalty?”  
_(A range of emotions course through Gisborne’s mind as he looks from Isabella, to Marian, deciding what to do.)_  
**Godfrey:** “Enough of this, she dies.” _(Godfrey turns to Gisborne as Gisborne draws his sword.)_  
**Gisborne:** “I’m afraid that I cannot allow.”   
_(Gisborne puts his hand on Godfrey’s shoulder and runs him through. Godfrey falls onto the edge of the table, then to the floor, dead.)_

**Gisborne:** _(Calmly cleaning his sword with Godfrey’s shirt, Coldly:)_ “Very well. You may stay at Locksley with me.”  
**Isabella:** _(In Shock:)_ “T-Thank you.”  
_(Gisborne puts a finger under Isabella’s chin and holds her face up to him.)  
_**Gisborne:** “But if I find you in Hood’s company again, I will hang you myself.”  
**Isabella:** “You have my word.”  
_(Marian’s face shows fear, having witnessed two murders in quick succession, she runs out across the hall to her room and crosses to the window, her back to Gisborne. Gisborne follows.)_  
**Gisborne:** “I’m sorry. I was wrong. _(Marian slowly turns around to face Gisborne.)_ If I am prepared to forgive my sister for murder then I must also forgive your…transgressions. _(Suddenly fearful for her:)_ Marian, I told the Sheriff that you betrayed us.”  
**Marian:** “Tell him you were mistaken.”  
**Gisborne:** “He’s expecting news of your arrest.”   
_(Robin is outside the window listening with concern.)  
_**Gisborne:** _(Thinking aloud:)_ “How could he trust you after this? I… I cannot protect you.”  
**Marian:** “You must!”  
**Gisborne:** “You have already defied the Sheriff once. Suspicion will cling to you and your father. You must prove your loyalty beyond all doubt.”  
**Marian:** _(Desperately, very quietly:)_ “How?”  
_(Gisborne grabs her shoulders.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Marry me. _(Robin whirls his head towards the window, not wanting to believe his ears.)_ It’s the only way. As Lady Gisborne, I could protect you. What do you say?”  
**Marian:** “You leave me no time to think. _(Robin stares out in disbelief, then looks back at the window.)_ A moment ago you would have me hanged and now you want to marry me.”  
**Gisborne:** “Is it so difficult to prove your loyalty?”  
**Marian:** “I am loyal… but…”  
**Gisborne:** “But what? I know you were once betrothed to Robin Hood.”  
_(Marian lies, knowing she must not let him have any hint that she still loves Robin.)  
_**Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “I was a girl then.” ( _Robin hangs his head, thinking her words are true.)_  
**Gisborne:** “Would you still hesitate if he were asking the question?”  
**Marian:** _(Firmly but quietly:)_ “I would never marry him. _(Robin looks back up at the window, visibly hurt by her words.)_ I despise Robin Hood.”   
_(Robin grimaces and looks away.)_  
**Gisborne:** “Really? So what about me? _(Robin lifts his head, fearful of the answer.)_ Will you… marry… me?”  
_(Marian’s mind is racing, but she can think of no way out. There is a long pause as she decides and Robin stares anxiously at the window.)  
_**Marian:** _(Defeated:)_ “Yes. _(Robin grimaces with the thought of losing her a second time and throws his head back against the wall.)_ I will marry you.   
I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England. _(Gisborne hangs his head in relief as Marian unhappily glances away. Gisborne looks up at Marian and leans in for a kiss, but she turns aside.)_ Sh-Shall we go downstairs and tell my father the good news?”

**Gisborne:** “Yes. I have an apology to make. _(Gisborne turns, remembers the bodies on the floor.)_ I’ll have my men clear this mess up.”   
_(He leaves the room. Marian sadly turns around to close a shutter. She sees Robin looking at her despondently.)  
_**Marian:** _(to Robin, honestly but disheartened:)_ “I’m sorry!”   
_(Marian closes the other shutter, turns and is embraced by Isabella, both women exhausted by the days traumatic events. Robin rests his head back on the wall in utter confusion and dismay, then lets it fall forward to his chest.)_  
****

**Knighton Hall. A Short While Later.**  
_(Gisborne readies his horse. Isabella catches him up.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Determinedly:)_ “Guy, I need to know why you gave me to Thornton? _(Gisborne ignores her and continues packing his saddlebag.)_ Why won’t you answer me? Don’t you owe me that at least?”  
**Gisborne:** “I owe you nothing. I did what was best.”  
**Isabella:** “For who, you? _(Gisborne turns to the horse.)_ You did nothing but condemn me to hell and I demand to know why.”  
**Gisborne:** “You’re a foolish girl and you do not understand the world.”  
**Isabella:** “No, I understand perfectly. I just want to hear it from you. _(Gisborne looks away.)_ Why did you give me away? _(Gisborne remains silent.)_ I said, why did you give me—”  
**Gisborne:** _(Angrily interrupts:)_ “Because he offered a fair price for you, that’s why. _(Isabella is shocked.)_ So… do you still require my protection?”  
_(A tear falls from Isabella’s eye.)  
_**Isabella:** _(Quietly:)_ “You know I do.”  
_(Gisborne mounts his horse. Isabella wipes her nose. Gisborne offers his hand, and she places hers in his.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Night.  
**_(The sound of stone on steel can be heard as one of the warriors sharpens his sword. Clarke sits on the forest floor, her hands chained and tethered to a stake in the ground. Anya sits opposite her warming her hands by the fire. Her attention is caught by the horses whinnying a few paces away from her.)  
_**Tristan:** “Your left flank is vulnerable.”  
_(Anya’s warriors quickly get to their feet, raising their weapons.)  
_**Anya:** _(Coolly:)_ “My archers are in the trees with orders to kill anyone hostile. _(As Tristan makes his way into the camp.)_ You’re not hostile are you, Tristan?”  
_(Tristan ignores her and moves determinedly over to Clarke. She tries to back away from him as he stands over her.)  
_**Tristan:** “So this is who’s beating you?”  
**Clarke:** _(Defiantly:)_ “Who are you?”  
**Tristan:** _(Snarling:)_ “I’m the man sent to slaughter your people.”  
**Anya:** “The Commander sent you?”  
**Tristan:** _(Facing Anya:)_ “Your unit is mine now. _(To the surrounding warriors:)_ My rangers are hungry, they’re at the river. Go feed them! _(Clarke observes that the warriors do not hesitate and leave immediately. To Anya:)_ We march on the outlaws camp at first light. I’ll make quick work of what you’ve failed to do. _(Drawing his dagger and moving toward Clarke:)_ Starting with this one!”  
**Anya:** _(Noticing a glow in the distance:)_ “Signal fire! _(She walks closer to the light, Tristan following her.)_ I’ll send my fastest riders-”  
**Tristan:** “No, there’s no time. _(Turning and pointing at Clarke:)_ Kill the prisoner and get to the river.”  
_(Tristan walks into the shadows as Anya returns her gaze toward Clarke. A tall, masked warrior approaches them.)  
_**Anya:** _(Delegating:)_ “Kill the girl, then catch up.”  
_(The masked man nods and grunts.)_

_(Approaching Clarke slowly, the masked man looms over her a moment before turning to see if the others have gone. Upon seeing they are alone, the man turns back and removes his mask, revealing himself to be Lincoln.)  
_**Clarke:** _(Relieved:)_ “Lincoln!”  
**Lincoln:** _(Putting a finger to his lips:)_ “Shh. We don’t have much time, we have to get you out of here.”  
****

**Cut To:  
**_(Lincoln and Clarke are running through the darkness, the sounds of hoofbeats can be heard in the distance.)  
_**Lincoln:** “It’s right up here.”  
**Clarke:** _(Struggling to keep up:)_ “What is?”  
**Lincoln:** “Some place they won’t follow.”  
_(They move towards some moss covered rocks where there is an opening to a cave.)  
_**Clarke:** “Wait. Where does it lead?”  
**Lincoln:** “Everywhere. There’s a tunnel near your camp. If we make it through, we should get there before Tristan. _(Looking to see the riders approaching.)_ Go. _(As Clarke stands still:)_ Go!”  
_(Clarke turns and runs into the cave as Lincoln locks eyes with Anya. The other riders are close behind her as Lincoln finally heads into the tunnel. Anya dismounts her horse and pulls an arrow from her quiver.)  
_**Anya:** _(Firing a couple of arrows into the darkness of the tunnel:)_ “Lincoln!”  
**Tristan:** _(As Anya begins to head down the tunnel:)_ “Anya, no! _(She looks to him:)_ We know where they’re going. There’s no escape for them.”  
_(Tristan pushes his horse forward as Anya glares down the pitch black tunnel before rejoining the group.)_

**Inside the Tunnel.  
**_(It is pitch black. The sound of two stones striking against one another can be heard as a spark catches alight. Lifting a torch up, Lincoln moves deeper into the tunnel. Clarke, her eyes adjusting to the torchlight, notices that an arrow is sticking out of Lincoln’s back.)  
_**Clarke:** “Lincoln, you’re hit. _(Lincoln winces.)_ Hey, stop and let me take a look at it.”  
_(Clarke checks for an exit wound but sees that the arrow hasn’t passed through.)  
_**Lincoln:** _(Dismissively:)_ “I’ve fought in battles with worse injuries than this.”  
**Clarke:** “We’re not in a battle right now.”  
**Lincoln:** “Yes, we are.”  
**Clarke:** _(Stops a moment, unable to argue the point:)_ “Why are you helping us? _(Lincoln just stares at her.)_ Fine, don’t tell me. _(She takes Lincoln’s dagger and heats the blade over the torch.)_ You might want something to bite down on.”  
**Lincoln:** _(Rolling his eyes:)_ “You people are so soft. If you don’t learn to be more- _(Clarke pushes the arrow the rest of the way through Lincoln’s body. Lincoln groans in pain then grabs the arrowhead and snaps it off. Clark pulls out the shaft. Lincoln takes a few breaths and turns to her:)_ What my people are doing to yours…is wrong. Octavia is already at your camp letting your people know what’s coming, we have to keep moving.”  
**Clarke:** _(Holds up the blade:)_ “Ready?”  
_(Lincoln grits his teeth and nods. Clarke moves the blade down to Lincoln’s exit wound and presses it against his flesh as we…)_  
**Fade to Black.**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
